Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 14. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = Three (two in-game) |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |EM = Six (two ✕, two △, two □) |Plant = Choice without sun-producing plants except |Zombie = Summoned: |before = Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat Future Zombies at level 1. Difficulty This level contains some dangerous zombies, such as the Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, and the Gargantuar Prime. Blover should be used to deal with the Jetpack Zombie and its counterpart summoned by the Disco-tron 3000. Using powerful plants should help. In addition, the player should not forget about Sun Bomb's ability to explode and damage zombies. Use this to combat dangerous zombies. Finally, Power Tiles are helpful in this level because of how they are designed. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |zombie14 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note14 = Second flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 3 |note15 = Final wave.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Some powerful attacking plants (like Aspiragus, Monkeyfruit, Guerrequila, Pyro-shroom, etc.) **Blover **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut/Infi-nut **Snow Pea/Snowy Cotton/Winter Melon (optional) **Toadstool/Lava Guava *It is recommended to plant some of the attacking plants on the Power Tiles. Remember to create a balance between sun and Sun Bombs. **It is also recommended to bring straight-shot plants that have their projectiles deal huge damage, and even better if it has splash damage or multi-attacking. *A Gargantuar Prime comes. You can use Sun Bombs on it or use an E.M.Peach. Luckily, there are not any Shield Zombies to protect Gargantuar Primes, so killing it fast before it shoots lasers will not cost much sun if your defense is already strong enough. *Use Blovers to blow away Jetpack Zombies and the summoned Disco Jetpack Zombies. Gallery FF14CN.png|Playing the level |-| Hard mode= Far Future |Type = Sun Bombs |Flag = Three (two in-game) |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Six (two ✕, two △, two □) |Plant = Choice without sun-producing plants except |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |before = Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Powerful plants or level 2 plants should be brought, especially cheap plants and those can deal heavy damage to defeat the Gargantuar Primes, as the zombies have double or triple the health. Sun Bombs can still be used for bonus damage. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 4 |zombie9 = 1 5 3 |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie13 = |zombie14 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note14 = Second flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie15 = 1 3 |note15 = Final wave.}} Strategies *Do as what you did to complete easy mode, but it is recommended to use cheap but powerful attack plants or Level 2 attack plants instead. *It would be even better if you can afford yourself some stalling and slowing plants. Gallery FF14CH1.png|Playing the level Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 14 Sun Bombs《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 14天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked Citron and Spore-shroom - Far Future Day 14 (Ep.128)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Sun Bombs (Chinese version) Category:Sun Bombs